


Realization

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Curses flew in every direction





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Curses flew in every direction. 

The sky was a mirade of green, blue, red, and orange. He heard people falling all around him. Curses hissed in the cold night air. Triumphant laughter as another was destroyed. 

Ron held his wand at ready, defending himself as best he could as he made his way through the crowd. Finally, he found them. Hermione and Harry. They were fighting a group of Death Eaters as Voldemort laughed. 

He watched Hermione fall and felt his heart stop, a scream torn from his lips as he started to race towards her. She was still breathing, not dead yet. Then he saw Harry and faltered. He looked from Hermione to Harry and couldn't breathe. He was going to lose one of them. 

He couldn't lose them. 

Hermione was picking herself up, stubbornly refusing to let anyone defeat her, and she caught his gaze and gave him a smile. He knew then that she'd be okay. Maybe she'd been expecting it. 

He looked at Harry and started to walk towards him. This was right. This was what he wanted. Ron woke up with a gasp, his hands clutched at the sweat drenched sheets, and he sucked in deep breaths as the nightmare began to fade. He looked at Harry sleeping peacefully across from him. He sighed as he laid back down. 

Tomorrow, he'd finally let Hermione go and tell Harry how he felt.


End file.
